bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Zaktan
Zaktan (a.k.a, the Snake) was the green Piraka. He was also the leader of the Piraka "team". History Dark Hunters Zaktan was once a Dark Hunter. He was recruited by the Shadowed One while working as a slave in a Protodermis Mine. Missions and Activities 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tried to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. 250 Years Ago: In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta; Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok are a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok loots the base, and Zaktan explores it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encourages Zaktan to take a closer look. What he finds is the Brotherhood's master plan: schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies... Stunned at first, Zaktan vows to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroys the records before he leaves. Ignition He eventualy decided to go rouge with another 5 of his species: Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, Avak, and Thok. After Makuta was defeated by Takanuva, rumours began to cuirculate, so Zaktan and the Piraka journeyed to Makuta's lair, to loot it. They found something interseting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. While still in Makuta's Lair,Zaktan and the other Piraka suddenly gained knowlege of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened,but only Zaktan knew that Makuta's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana Ko. Vezon escapes,and the other piraka find the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters,and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui,where the mask was. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. After their battles with the Toa Nuva and Toa Inika, Zaktan and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. when the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the MoLi flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island suface. After the Inika went after it, Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Powers and Weapons Zaktan could shoot laser beams from his eyes and , thanks to the Shadowed One, was made of trillions of protodites. This allowed him to fly, slip through cracks, change his shape, and attack from a distance. He also had the elemental power of air, which could only be used with another of his species. Zaktan was equipped with a three-pronged blade (also made of protodites) with a pair of tongs at its other end. He also wielded a Zamor Launcher. Personality Regarding Zaktan's behavior, series writer Greg Farshtey has said: "Zaktan knows exactly -- and I mean exactly - what is going on, more than the other Piraka, more than Turaga Dume, more than the Toa Nuva, and well beyond just the 2006 storyline -- he knows about everything from pre-2001 on. How does he know? You will learn that this year. (And it is not because he is possessed by Makuta or because Makuta told him or enslaved him.)"It was discovered that this knowledge comes from a Brotherhood of Makuta base, where he found their entire record of the Great Cataclysm, and he has vowed to use this to his advantage. Zaktan once said that he was always horrified about waking up and noticing that his body was made up of Protodites or an opponent's scream when he swarms on them. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:2006